In general, a makeup refers to an action of applying cosmetics to make a user of the cosmetics up pretty, and is used to help appealing portions of the body of the user and correct or camouflage defective portions of the user. The makeup is performed in the order of a sun cream, a makeup base, a primer, a BB cream, powder, and a color makeup after applying base cosmetics.
In particular, a user uses a puff to uniformly apply powder on a surface of his or her skin. The puff includes a product for applying powder by tapping the puff on the skin of a user while being fitted with a finger, and a product for applying powder on skin of the user by automatically vibrating the puff by using a motor.
An example of an automatic puff using the motor is shown in FIGS. 1A to 1C. FIGS. 1A to 1C are views for explaining problems of a conventional technology.
As shown in FIGS. 1A to 1C, the conventional automatic puff 5 includes a puff pad 2 mounted to a body 1 in which an electric motor is installed. The automatic puff 5 applies vibrations to the puff pad 2 while an operation shaft connected to the electric motor is rotated by rotating power of the electric motor to apply powder to skin of a user. However, although the conventional automatic puff can conveniently perform a makeup as compared with the manual puff used while being fitted with a finger, powder may not be easily applied when the automatic puff is used in skin having curves, for example, in a face of the user.
Further, in the conventional automatic pad, since a puff pad is mounted to an operation shaft, a movement distance of the puff is long, a speed of tapping skin of a user is slow, and it is difficult to adjust a tapping force. Further, in the conventional automatic puff, an interior space of the puff pad does not exist so that a space in which the operation shaft can move does not exist when a pressure is excessively applied while the automatic puff contacts the skin. Thus, since the conventional automatic puff cannot touch the skin softly, it may many conveniences to the user.